


Kagami's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Embarrassing Day(s)

by Dasheara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasheara/pseuds/Dasheara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has been dating Kagami for a month but isn't getting as far as he'd like in the relationship. He resolves to find out why, no matter how embarrassing it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Embarrassing Day(s)

After getting his order of burgers Aomine turned and scanned scanned the Maji Burger lobby intently. It still took him thirty seconds to find Kuroko, seated in a corner separate from the other patrons. He wandered over and set down his tray, handing Kuroko the vanilla shake.

Kuroko drank patiently while he devoured three burgers, only setting down the shake and prompting Aomine once the other boy paused before unwrapping the fourth. “You wanted to talk?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Aomine replied lazily, setting the burger back down. “You know Kagami pretty well, right?”

Kuroko considered the many possible questions and what he knew Aomine actually cared about before answering. “Yes, he's angry, wait a few days for the other team members to stop teasing him , then challenge him to a one on one. And don't leave marks in such obvious places in the future.”

“What?” Aomine was actually surprised. Kuroko reevaluated the potential question list. “No, not that,” he said, smiling. “He started that. I wanna know if he's cheating on me.”

“Kagami-kun? Why would you think he was?” Kuroko took a sip of his shake as the other boy thought then continued. “Technically, you still haven't told me you two are dating, yet.”

“Didn't we?” Aomine asked, trying to remember. “Seemed like everyone knew right away.”

“Sending the 'can't shop today, making out with Kagami' text to Kise-kun instead of Momoi-san is only 'like' telling everyone.”

“God! I know! People are never going to stop reminding me about that.”

Kuroko drank more of his shake to avoid replying to that.

Aomine ate another burger quickly then responded to Kuroko's actual question, “He won't f- have sex with me.”

Kuroko appreciated Aomine's brief attempt at tact and hoped Kagami's speech patterns never wore off on him. “That doesn't mean he's cheating. It would be very out of character.”

“Yeah, well, he lives alone, who knows what he's doing half the time.”

“Basketball.”

“Not at night!”

“Watching basketball.”

“Not every night!”

Kuroko sighed and said, “Kagami-kun attends all practices and stays late to practice on his own. The only time he's skipped was when you convinced him to play one on one on a Wednesday to prove to yourself you are more important than practice and work up the courage to ask him to date you.”

“Hey! I'm only dating him since he's so obviously into me. I didn't need to work up any courage!”

“Aomine-kun is shameless.” Kuroko agreed.

“I'm the shameless one? He's the one who-”

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko interrupted him, vaguely annoyed. “You are raising your voice. I'd rather not know more details about your romantic endeavors than I have to.”

“Pfft, blow jobs aren't a big deal.” Aomine blew off his objection. Kuroko considered disappearing but he really did want Aomine to be happy and if he broke up with Kagami it would threaten his interest in both stable relationships and basketball. And left to themselves his lights were sure to get into a very stupid fight.

“Anyway,” Aomine continued, oblivious to Kuroko's distress. “He won't let me _do_ anything! I mean, he's OK with making out and some dry humping but he won't even let me take his pants off!”

Kuroko sometimes wished he was a basketball idiot like the other miracles, so he wouldn't have to make connections between things like Aomine's last statement and his comment about blow jobs. He pushed the vanilla shake away, shaking slightly at the heresy of the act. “Perhaps he doesn't like being naked. Some people get embarrassed about things.”

“But he's on a basketball team! He changes in the locker room with you! Don't tell me you've never seen him naked?”

Kuroko took a moment to think about that then said, “I don't think I have, actually.”

“What? Really?”

“I never tried to look,” Kuroko pointed out.

“But you went to the hot springs together?”

“Kagami-kun wore a swim suit.”

Aomine laughed. “Really? A suit in a hot springs?”

“Hyuuga-senpai yelled at him for it. He thought it was normal. He is a returnee.”

“Surely they have hot springs in America?” Aomine scoffed. “They can't be that backwards.”

“America is different,” Kuroko replied mildly.

“He's from California. I've seen TV shows. They run around half naked all the time! Besides, if he didn't like naked people he wouldn't take my clothes off either!”

“Perhaps it's a personal hangup.”

“No way,” Aomine scoffed. “He isn't short or fat or anything. And he doesn't have any birthmarks, so he can't be embarrassed about those.”

Aomine had thought to ask that? Kuroko tried to consider other possibilities. “Maybe a scar?”

“On his ass?” Aomine laughed. “That'd be a funny story.”

Kuroko watched a couple of schoolgirls heading their way nervously. Luckily they decided to sit several tables away, out of range of Aomine's embarrassing remarks. Judging by the looks they were shooting at his friend and the giggles they were gossiping about him. He continued, judging the general populace currently safe from Aomine-caused scandal. “As I said, maybe it's a personal-”

“Oh!” Aomine said suddenly, lighting up. “Maybe it's his dick!”

Kuroko forcibly resisted the urge to flee. “Why?” He asked helplessly.

“Well, it can't be his butt. I grab that all the time and he's OK with it. But I've never touched his dick before. Have you?”

“No!” Kuroko replied, slightly more emphatically than he intended.

“So that's gotta be it! He must have a tiny dick!”

Kuroko reminded himself that he changed in the locker room as well and he had seen other boys naked before so this discussion should be less distressing than the blow job comments which, upon reflection, may now be his standard for Too Much Information. Aomine finished off his burgers and soda while Kuroko sat in scandalized silence and tried not to think.

“He's an idiot,” Aomine continued. “To think I'd care about that.”

“True,” Kuroko replied, unable to resist. “Aomine-kun only cares about big boobs and basketball.”

“And he doesn't have either!”

Kuroko stared at him. Aomine coughed then continued, “Okay, so he isn't completely awful at basketball, I still beat him one on one.”

“Kagami-kun plays better with a team.”

“I know! I just...shit, Tetsu, I'm just trying to say I don't care how big his dick is.”

“It's very romantic,” Kuroko replied blandly. “You love him for his cooking and his non-existent basketball skills.”

Aomine looked offended for a moment then began to laugh again. “You're right, this is stupid. Me, being romantic about _that_ idiot.”

Kuroko smiled. It still ached, slightly, how nice it felt to watch Aomine actually smile and care. He said, “He'd probably say the same thing.”

“I'd expect _him_ to be romantic. He's soft.” Aomine said and stood, hesitating before taking the tray. “Thanks, Tetsu.”

“For what?”

There was a long silence before Aomine continued, as he actually thought about what to say. “We still don't agree on much, outside of basketball, but... it's nice, being able to talk.”

Aomine wasn't soft. He'd turned in on himself and steeled himself so much he would likely turn brittle before being soft again, but... Kuroko smiled slightly, replying, “I enjoy talking to you too. But not about blow jobs.”

Aomine was still laughing on his way out the door and Kuroko smiled all the way home.

* * *

The next day he used misdirection to spy on Kagami's phone as the other replied to a text during a break between classes.

“No.”

“GAH! Kuroko!” Kagami shouted, jumping. “Stop sneaking up on me.”

“I was in class the-”

“Whole time, yeah, yeah. What do you mean, no, anyway?”

“You are not skipping practice on a weekday to meet with Aomine-kun again.”

Kagami's eyes strayed guiltily towards the phone where a confirmation of said skipping had nearly been sent. He quietly said, “You wouldn't tell on me, would you?”

“Coach said that if it happened again the whole club does triple drills for a week.”

“The whole- we're already doing double because Kise teased her during the practice game!”

“I refuse to die for you Kagami-kun. It is almost Golden Week, Aomine-kun can wait a couple days.”

Kagami thought for awhile, trying to find a way out, then sighed and started changing his reply.

“Oh, and tell Aomine-kun that he shouldn't be skipping practice either. Momoi-san said she'd talk to their coach about a practice game with us if he behaved.”

Kagami gasped then began typing furiously. Kuroko smiled. He'd known it was a good idea when he'd proposed it to Momoi the month before but now that Kagami knew he'd nag his boyfriend at any sign of skipping. Perhaps they should make this a running deal.

* * *

Kagami finished washing the dishes and put the last away with a rising sense of fulfillment. It was Golden Week at last and Seirin's basketball club actually had the first few days off since their coach and captain were busy scouting for affordable inns they could hold training camps at that wouldn't be housing any other basketball teams. Riko had decided that all the regulars would end up finding excuses to play anyway and only lightly threatened them with an increased schedule on their return.

He'd managed to put Aomine off, promising to meet immediately after the last practice before the holiday. He'd checked with Momoi and she said he didn't have any practice either while Kagami was off. Aomine had claimed that but Kagami wanted to be sure – with a practice game on the line the other boy's attendance really mattered. The Inter-high competition would begin soon but Kagami was greedy for more games against the Touou team.

So after practice that day he'd played one on one with Aomine for about an hour until it was too dark to see then they'd come home and he'd made teriyaki burgers since Aomine liked them and now they'd watch some of the movies Aomine had brought over when he complained Kagami didn't have enough stuff. They had three whole days to just play basketball, goof off, and make out. Agreeing to date Aomine hadn't changed much about the routine they'd fallen into in the months after the Winter Cup but it was nice having the option to kiss the other boy to shut him up when he got too annoying.

“Hey, Kagami!” Aomine called from the living room.

Kagami pulled himself out of his reverie and called back, “What?”

“Aren't you done yet?”

“If you want me to be done faster you could come help, idiot.”

“Eh, too much work. You always complain that I don't do it right.”

Kagami shook his head, pouring himself some water before walking out to the living room and noticing that Aomine had sprawled over all of the couch again. “Washing dishes isn't that difficult. Even  _children_ can manage it,” he drawled, standing over his boyfriend.

Aomine shrugged, dropping the magazine he'd been reading against his chest before replying, “So it shouldn't take you all that long, should it?”

Kagami made a disgruntled noise and nudged his legs. “Move over.”

Aomine half sat up and leered at him, saying, “You could come sit in my lap.”

Kagami set his cup down on the table and actually did, smiling as he squished his boyfriend. “You make a terrible cushion,” he observed.

“Get off then.”

“Sit on my lap, get off, you're full of demands. Make up your mind which.”

Aomine's smirk was all the warning he needed so he stood as his boyfriend grabbed at his pants. Aomine still managed to catch the back hem, he had fast reflexes off the court as well, so Kagami couldn't leave but he didn't get the full grope he wanted. Kagami was going to tease him – about being slow, or useless with chores, or anything really – but Aomine frowned, face turning serious, and the words died. Aomine stood – sneaking a quick grope of Kagami's butt in as he did – and got close enough to knock their foreheads together. “Hey,” he started, but trailed off.

“Hey?” Kagami replied, disconcerted. Aomine had changed a lot from the aggressively indifferent asshole he'd been when they first met but he wasn't much for serious conversation. Teasing and arguing were more their usual pattern.

“So, the dating thing has been okay, right? I mean, you're a good cook and you aren't too bad at basketball and the making out is nice and it was _way_ easier getting permission to stay over here for three days than it would have been with a girl and it's nice that you live by yourself even if you have absolutely nothing.”

“Uh...Wait, you're staying over?” Kagami asked, confused. He was trying to figure out where this could be headed but the serious tone and the fact he planned to stay over seemed to be conflicting.

“Well, yeah. Satsuki was super demanding and I've had to attend all my classes and do _all_ my homework for _two weeks_ just to get her to agree to let me off practice when you guys are off because she started that whole stupid practice for games nonsense and I'm not going to waste my time _commuting_ like some _businessman_ when we could be here having sex.”

“I, wait, what?” Kagami's felt a brain freeze trying to follow that whole convoluted sentence so he settled on the safe part. “You're skipping practice?”

Aomine growled, knocking his head against Kagami's before replying, “No, I got _let off_ of practice because I was _a good boy_ for _two whole weeks_.”

“You're supposed to do all that stuff anyway, idiot.”

“Gah!” Aomine grabbed Kagami's shoulders, frustrated. “What I am _trying to say_ is that I kind of like you, you basketball moron, and I really want to have sex with you and I'm pretty sure you do too because you were pretty eager to blow me last week and I don't care how tiny your stupid dick is!”

Kagami was silent for awhile as they stared at each other. Eventually he asked, “You...think my dick is small?”

“Well what else could it be? You kiss me plenty, you're obviously interested. And you were happy to strip me and suck my dick last time but you won't let me touch you at all! You won't even let me take off your damn pants! I'm not dating you for your cock, dumbass, so I don't care what size it is!”

Kagami isn't sure how to respond to this. His thoughts are spinning but he can't address why Aomine's wrong, _why_ he's embarrassed without embarrassing himself. Part of him knows Aomine will just tell him he's an idiot – he's already said it – but he's been worried for so long and trying to hide it so he can't just _say_ anything. He likes how blunt Aomine is and how he doesn't have to worry about _explaining_ everything he says because they're both careless and they can kind of get what the other means but where does he even start?

“My dick isn't small.”

Aomine threw his hands up and Kagami kind of wanted to too. Okay, that wasn't a stellar beginning, far too vague. Before he could come up with something better Aomine took direct action and stuffed his hand down the front of Kagami's pants.

The silence felt like it stretched forever as they stared at each other and Aomine's hand crept further into Kagami's pants. Kagami finally sighed – he'd known what's coming for a long time but he still wasn't ready – and reached down to pull his sweatpants and boxers down as far as he can without jostling Aomine. Aomine took a half step back to get a better look but didn't remove his hand.

“Your dick is not small,” He finally said, slowly.

Kagami half laughed, embarrassed as hell but though Aomine's staring with wide eyes he hasn't panicked. “I told you, Ahomine.”

Aomine stroked once, making Kagami shudder because, sure, he's embarrassed but that's still his hot boyfriend's hand on his dick. Aomine stared at him sharply before asking, in a disbelieving voice, “Wait, you're embarrassed because your dick is  _too big_ ?”

And how the hell is he supposed to respond to that? Sure, it's the opposite of too small, but the opposite of a problem isn't always a blessing. His mind spun again, trapped in memories, the teasing of the other kids in LA. Changing for gym had been so awkward. And then he came back to Japan and he'd been warned about how different it was here, how reticent people were – not that _that_ applied to Aomine, – how much shorter, how much _smaller_ , and while he'd been here and alone and miserable he'd hit his growth spurt and everyone had become so _wary_ around him, even the guys were intimidated by his height and when girls spoke to him like they were afraid he'd crush them, and they didn't even _know_. He knew it was going to be a problem, whoever he went out with, but with Aomine he'd been able to ignore it, to pretend to forget, because hey, they had basketball and make out sessions and-

Aomine hit his shoulder with his free hand.

“Hey!” Kagami protested, still lost but unwilling to let that pass.

Aomine hit him again before leaning forward to press his head against Kagami's shoulder, saying, “You are so incredibly stupid. I've been worried for a whole week and you're just flipping out because your cock's big? Dumbass.”

“It isn't just- I mean it's-”

And Aomine hit him  _again_ . But when he spoke he was amused, like he can't believe how dumb this all is, “Shut up, moron.”

He straightened and kissed Kagami, finally letting go of Kagami's dick to wrap his arms around his neck. He pulled back to talk between kisses. “You're such an idiot. This isn't some dumb porn.” Another kiss and his voice went falsetto. “Oh no, my cock is too huge, whatever shall I do?”

Kagami pulled back this time. “Does most of your porn have sopranos with huge dicks?”

“Jealous?”

“Fuck no!”

Aomine snickered, kissing him again. Kagami could get used to that. “Seriously, though, Kagami,” Aomine said, mock serious. “Your cock's big? I'm starting to think all this hesitation was bragging all along.”

“Who the fuck would brag about-?”

“My boyfriend the porn star!”

“I am not a-”

Aomine laughed, releasing Kagami to collapse onto the couch. Kagami stared down at him, worried. He'd broken him. Not the way he'd feared but broken. Aomine looked up at him, smiled, and said, “It's hard to be intimidating with your pants around your ankles.”

Kagami swore and reached down to pull his pants up but Aomine knocked his hands away. “Not that I'm scared of you anyway,” he said, leaning over to try and tug Kagami's pants out from under his feet.

“You're insane!”

“That's a mean thing to say. Not scary though.”

Kagami kept his feet firmly planted on the floor. This is ridiculous but he's not giving up his pants. “You are insane,” he repeated, trying to get his point across. “We can't have sex and you're just laughing about it!”

That made Aomine stop. He looked Kagami in the eye before asking, “We can't have sex? Why?”

Kagami flushed – how is that not obvious – but before he could speak Aomine waved him off, saying, “Dude, I could fuck you.”

Kagami considered that then said, “Huh.”

Aomine laughed some more. Kagami began to hope he'd roll off the couch. This is a very different kind of embarrassment than he was expecting but not necessarily less.

Aomine's laughter trailed off shortly, however and he looked up at Kagami, saying, “You didn't even think of that, did you?”

“It's not an option with girls!”

“Have you ever used the internet? You seriously need more porn if you think _that_ is true.”

“Girls can-” Kagami stopped himself and changed his mind. “They wouldn't-”

“You really don't know many girls, do you?” Aomine said, conversationally.

“What, and you do?”

Aomine grinned and said, “Girls just love gossiping with Satsuki and she always tells me the funny stories.”

Kagami was trying to form a reply when Aomine put hand on his thigh, a considering look on his face as he stared at Kagami's cock. Kagami felt incredibly awkward for a minute before Aomine said, “You're wrong, you know.”

“About girls?”

“No! Well, yeah, but it's not about that. About your dick.”

“I don't care what kind of porn you've been watching, it's not small.”

Aomine  _grinned_ at that and Kagami began to worry. He hadn't seen a look like that on Aomine's face since Winter Cup, it's a look he's decided meant that Kagami was more than Aomine was expecting and he kind of likes it. If Aomine gets the manic grin he's pulling up his pants and fleeing, boyfriend or not. He'll run to Yosen if he has to. Alex came to visit Tatsuya for the holidays, so he's sure he'd let him stay, as a distraction. He was trying to be a good boyfriend but he's pretty sure that good boyfriending doesn't include dick inspections.

But then Aomine moved his hand from Kagami's thigh to grip and start stroking Kagami's dick and Kagami _is_ sure that good boyfriending includes hand jobs so maybe he'll stay. He made an effort to figure out what Aomine's thinking about but he hasn't had any luck with that so far and he has no idea where to start now.

“I could take that,” Aomine said suddenly.

“What?”

“I could definitely take that,” Aomine said, more confidently.

“Isn't that what you suggested earlier?”

Aomine's grin widened and, yeah, that's a hint of mania but Kagami can't leave _now_. Aomine's voice deepened when he spoke again, “Not take _you_ , dummy, though that'll be fun. Later though. I _meant_ that you could fuck me.”

“What fucking porn have you been watching?”

“Don't worry, _Taiga_ , you're bigger than they are.”

That isn't the problem, but Kagami is getting tired of protesting. Since dinner, nothing has gone as he planned but it isn't bad. Aomine isn't nervous about Kagami's dick at all, he's actually  _excited_ , and his hand is still moving, slow but steady, over Kagami, and if it all goes wrong they can do something else or Aomine can fuck him, whatever, they have options. It's more than he had before dinner and he has been wanting to have sex with his boyfriend for weeks now.

“Fine,” Kagami said, finally giving in. “Whatever. You're crazy but I've known that all along.”

* * *

Kagami woke up in the morning when a phone rang. He knew it wasn't his but recognized the ring tone so he demanded, “Answer that.”

Aomine whined, trying not to wake up. The phone finished ringing but started again almost immediately. Kagami nudged him and insisted, “Momoi won't give up, answer your phone.”

Aomine grumbled but moved, fishing over the side of the bed for his phone. He found it quickly and answered, “Whaddaya want, Satsuki? I was sleeping.”

Kagami can barely hear Satsuki's voice from the phone, bright and girlish but unintelligible. Aomine continued, “I don't care about the _time_ , I was _sleeping_.” Another pause, then, “I told you I can't go shopping today, I'm at Kagami's. I got permission and everything.” Kagami could hear Momoi's voice rising over the phone and Aomine spoke loudly, talking over her. “I said I can't!.” His voice dropped to a whine, “I was sleeping and I'm tired and I _can't move_ so I'm _not coming_.” A final pause, then, “Ask Tetsu, I'm _tired_.” before he hung up and dropped his phone on the floor.

Aomine squirmed, trying to get comfortable again. It wasn't easy on Kagami's bed, they were too big for both to fit well, but neither minded getting close. It took Kagami's sleep-hazed brain a while to process but then he asked, “Why would she ask Kuroko?”

“Nnn?”

“You said she should ask Kuroko. Why?”

“She was nagging, I'm tired, he'll tell her.”

“You're just lazy, you mean. But, seriously, why would Kuroko know?”

“Shut it, you were asleep too. Tetsu just knows stuff about people.”

“He's observant, yeah, but unless he was hiding in the house he shouldn't-”

Aomine kissed him to shut him up but Kagami pulled back. He wasn't getting distracted this time, he'd let Aomine get away with that too much last night, that's why they were still asleep at-

A quick glance at the clock made him wince, saying, “It's almost noon!”

“I don't caaaaare! I'm tired and my ass hurts and I'm going back to sleep!”

“Seriously, though, why would Kuroko know?”

“Ugh, fine, since you won't just leave it alone! Nag. I _may_ have talked to Tetsu when I was trying to figure out why you wouldn't let me in your pants and then I figured out it was about your dick but I thought it was small so now Tetsu thinks that and we were _so wrong_ so I sent him a pic so he knows and he'll tell Satsuki so I can just go back to sleep.”

Kagami stared at him, disbelieving, “You sent Kuroko a  _dick pic_ ? When did you even-?”

Aomine scoffed, “He's a guy, it's OK, it's not like I sent it to Satsuki. And you were still asleep so... it was just before I tried to see if I could fit your whole cock in my mouth.”

He hadn't been able to, Kagami remembered, but Aomine hadn't minded failing that much. He sat up, watching as Aomine tried to bury himself in the pillows. He ran a hand through Aomine's hair before saying, half amused half exasperated, “You can't just send dick pics to my friends, idiot.”

“It was a pic of your dick, not mine,” Aomine said as if that makes it OK. “And why would I send it to anyone else? Tetsu's the only one who thought your dick was small, Bakagami.”

Kagami huffed, knowing he should be angrier but he'd known Aomine was shameless when he agreed to date him and he was too satisfied to want to break the mood. He did move to get out of bed, though, trying not to disturb Aomine too much as he moved over him. Aomine wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to stop him, but Kagami shook him off, saying, “My ass doesn't hurt and it's almost noon. You can sleep, I'm hungry.”

Aomine grumbled, “I'll fix that as soon as I can move again.”

“Then who'll make the food, idiot?”

“Good point. Make me food too.”

“Spoiled brat.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine mumbled, half asleep even as he stretched out to take over the whole bed, “You're the best boyfriend, with your giant cock and all, now go make me food.”

Kagami laughed and told him, “I'm showering first. I'll bring you food.”

Aomine ignored him. Kagami showered then wandered back into the bedroom. He didn't bother putting on pants, keeping just the towel he had wrapped around his waist, but he did gather up their laundry to put in the washer. He took Aomine's phone with him out to the kitchen and set it on the counter. He poured himself some water but thankfully hadn't drunk any when he turned to find Alex standing behind him, with bright eyes and a wide smile. “Hello, Taiga!” She said in English.

Kagami nearly dropped his glass. “Alex?” He replied, also in English. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to visit, silly!”

“We?”

“Tatsuya ran to the store for me. I told him you were asleep.”

Which meant she'd been in his bedroom and he just hoped she hadn't kissed Aomine. Since his boyfriend wasn't out here staring at her breasts he assumed she hadn't. While he was distracted she did lean forward and kiss him, however.

When he pushed her away, protesting, she just laughed and said, “You should probably get dressed, Tatsuya will be back soon.”

Kagami paled but took time to grab another cup of water and put two of the cookies he'd baked the day before on a plate, bringing them into his bedroom with him. He set them on his nightstand by the Meridol he'd grabbed earlier then shook Aomine's shoulder to wake him up. Aomine complained, of course, but once he'd woken up enough Kagami told him, “Alex is here!”

“Huh?”

“My teacher from America, she's here.”

Aomine blinked at him and complained, “You woke me up to meet a teacher?”

“No! She must've seen you already, she'll tease the hell out of me if you come out there. And Tatsuya is coming back, so...behave!”

“Behave?”

Kagami kissed him quickly to get his attention then said, “Just stay in here and be quiet and maybe she won't make a scene, she did send Tatsuya to the store, but if you come out she'll laugh forever. Look, I brought cookies and some water, just stay in here and sleep or something until they're gone. You're good at being lazy.”

Aomine looked unconvinced so Kagami offered, “If you behave while they're here I'll do whatever you want later!”

“ _Anything_ I want?”

“Anything,” Kagami said, truly desperate. Alex was already way too amused, he couldn't handle introducing Aomine to her and Tatsuya right now. They both knew he was dating him but he really didn't want Tatsuya around when Alex met Aomine. They were too shameless and both enjoyed embarrassing him.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's arm and dragged him down into a kiss. Kagami pulled back quickly and said, “Behavior now, sex later.”

* * *

Aomine watched as Kagami quickly dressed and rushed out of the room. He licked his lips then looked at the cookies Kagami had brought. His eyes widened. They were huge! Kagami had said that all the food was bigger in America, last time Aomine teased him about eating too much, but Aomine hadn't expected this when he'd told Kagami to make him American sized cookies. He took a bite and smiled. They were plain sugar cookies with basketball frosting on them but they tasted pretty good.

He settled back into the bed, eating one of the cookies without worrying about crumbs. This was going to be a great day. He could be as lazy as he wanted for  _ days, _ Kagami would cook for him, there was no Satsuki to nag him or drag him out shopping, and he had lots of time to think about what he'd demand of Kagami. His first instinct had been something embarrassing but he was enjoying this dating thing. Maybe a sex thing? Kagami was so embarrassed about anything involving his dick, which was hilarious since he was just as shameless as Aomine about everything else. Aomine didn't really get it – lots of people dreamed about getting dick, same as with boobs, and he'd always known that getting more of your dream was better. He could see all the boobs he wanted, especially if he went to America, but Kagami's dick was all his.

He finally finished the monster of a cookie and debated reaching for the other one. He was hungry but that much sugar would make it hard for even him to sleep. Kagami shouldn't have worried; he didn't want to go out in the living room and be forced into small talk with Kagami's 'brother' or whatever they were calling themselves now. Satsuki had warned him about Himuro when she noticed he was dating Kagami. (He would have told her, really, but she hadn't let him speak. She'd hadn't even finished asking how his match with Kagami had gone before she'd figured it out somehow and started gushing about how great it was that he had such a responsible boyfriend who would help her take care of him. He'd gotten annoyed and began a fight that lasted all day.)

So he knew who Himuro was and, though he hadn't bothered paying attention to the details, that he and Kagami had had some kind of fight which lasted years and led to drama at Winter Cup and now they were making up. If Aomine was feeling better he might challenge Alex to a one on one but if he went out there now he'd have to chat with them, babbling on about nothing that mattered, and pretending that dating Kagami made him care about  _ his  _ friends. If Himuro was half as annoying as Satsuki they'd end up bickering then Kagami would be mad at him.

So instead he downed some of the painkillers and the water before eating the last cookie. He'd better be able to move when his boyfriend came back. He was asleep within ten minutes.

* * *

Aomine was still alone when he next woke up. He glanced at the clock, noticed it was well after one, and decided to get up to check if Kagami's guests had left. He was getting hungry again.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from Kagami's dresser since the clothes he'd been wearing had already been taken to be washed. They fit fine – one of the benefits of dating Kagami.

He opened the bedroom door and listened briefly. Several people were speaking English in the living room. Some of the voices were familiar but he couldn't place them. Kagami must be watching one of his American TV shows, he decided, leaving the room. He walked silently down the hall and was stretching when he entered the living room so he had no chance to back out before realizing he was wrong.

Kagami sat on the floor across from three guests. Aomine assumed the two he didn't recognize were Kagami's brother and teacher since he doubted Akashi brought guests. The busty blond must be Alex and the dark haired boy Himuro. They were both smiling but Alex looked far more amused.

Akashi spoke first, smiling enigmatically. “Ah, Daiki, you're awake.”

“Got hungry,” Aomine replied simply. “Here for a game?”

Akashi shook his head and said, “Unfortunately not. You won't be playing today anyway. Momoi was concerned about you.”

“Satsuki? Why? I told her I was fine.”

“You told her you had been sleeping, which is not the same thing. Kuroko wouldn't answer her questions when she called him.”

“So she called you up from Kyoto to check on me?”

“No. She was calling to tell you I was in town.”

Well, damn. If Aomine had known Akashi would be around he would've held off on seducing Kagami for a day. If Akashi had time to visit Satsuki and indulge her he must've wanted to play against him. Another thought occurred to him. “You speak English?”

“Of course,” Akashi replied mildly, as if it should have been obvious. “It was good practice and Kagami is less rude when speaking English.”

Aomine and Alex laughed as Kagami protested. Himuro was still staring at Aomine and his expression hadn't shifted once. Aomine glanced at Kagami, who was watching Alex warily. He said, “Hey, I'm hungry.”

“Already, it's-” Kagami cut himself off as he looked at his clock then continued, “Huh, didn't realize we'd been talking that long. What do you want?”

“Gyoza?”

“I ate it all.”

“Already? You made, like, a hundred of those things!”

Kagami stood and wandered towards his kitchen. “Days ago, I got hungry,” he said.

Aomine leaned against the counter and asked, “How about the curry?”

“Eaten,” Kagami said shortly.

“You should make lunch for everyone, Taiga!” Alex declared, brightly.

Everyone turned to look at her but she just smiled and looked to Akashi, saying, “Taiga's a good cook, wouldn't you like to try?”

Kagami glared at her from the kitchen and protested, “This isn't your house, don't just invite people!”

She pouted, replying in English. “Don't be stingy!”

Kagami turned to Akashi, saying, “Don't worry about  _ her _ . If you're busy just say so.”

Akashi blinked, nonplussed. He quickly recovered and said, “My business finished early, so I have some time. But-”

“Great!” Alex cut in, speaking in Japanese again. “It's settled then. Make us food, Taiga!”

“Stop deciding for other people!” Kagami shouted.

“But it'll be fun!” She countered, drawling the last word. “And you haven't even introduced us to your friend yet!”

Kagami sighed but did it, “Aomine, this is Alex. She's visiting from America for the week. And that's Himuro Tatsuya, my brother.”

Aomine eyed Himuro. “You're from Yosen, right?” he asked.

Himuro nodded and finally spoke, “You're from Touou.”

Alex kneeled on the couch facing the kitchen and said, “Aomine Daiki, right? One of those Miracles?”

“Yeah.”

“ Ahh, I wish I could've seen your game with Taiga. I heard it was fun. But I was  _ so _ jet lagged.”

“You flew in that day?” Akashi asked.

“We both did. Taiga forgot about the time difference and nearly missed his match,” She replied, then laughed.

Aomine looked at Kagami, who blinked. “What?” he asked.

“I'm still hungry.”

Kagami started to protest then sighed, giving up. He asked Akashi, “What would you like?”

“Eh?”

Aomine sulked. “Hey, why are you asking him?”

“He's a guest.”

“So'm I!”

“I've never cooked for him before, he could have allergies or something!”

“Akashi doesn't have allergies,” Aomine scoffed, as if the allergies wouldn't dare. “He doesn't like seaweed though.”

“I don't have a preference,” Akashi cut in. “What do you have the ingredients for?”

Kagami thought then offered, “Yakisoba?”

Himuro stood, saying, “I'll help you cook.”

“Thanks, Tatsuya!”

“Hey!” Aomine protested. “You let him in the kitchen?”

“He knows how to cook, idiot,” Kagami replied ruthlessly. “You're no better than Momoi.”

“That's impossible, no one can be as bad as Satsuki!”

Kagami pushed him away from the counter. “Yeah, yeah. You're in the way. I'm making you food so go bother Alex.”

Aomine watched as Himuro and Kagami started chatting, pulling out ingredients. They'd switched to English, annoyingly. He quickly got bored and wandered over to the couch where Akashi was still sitting with Alex. He leaned over the back between them to say, “Hey.”

“Don't be rude, Daiki.”

Alex moved to sit facing the other two. She grinned at Aomine and said, mischievously, “Don't want to sit?”

Aomine smirked, suspecting she knew why. “Maybe later,” he said. “So, you taught Kagami how to play?”

“And Tatsuya.”

“Why would a hot chick like you be teaching them?”

“Looking for embarrassing stories already?”

“Well, you aren't in town long.”

“And if I told you that I was overwhelmed by Taiga's potential and couldn't resist teaching him?”

“Then why teach Himuro?”

She arched a brow. “You've played against Tatsuya?”

“No,” Aomine admitted. “But I saw him play Kagami. He isn't that good.”

“Compared to you?” Alex asked archly.

“His mirage shot is interesting,” Akashi offered. “And he's clearly well practiced, he's mastered the basic forms.”

Aomine wondered briefly if that was a dig at him. Before he could respond Kagami was standing beside him pressing a phone against his ear. Aomine took it even as he said, “Yeah?”

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki shouted at him through the line.

Aomine glowered at Kagami, pulling the phone a safe distance from his ear to accuse him, “Traitor.”

“Don't talk shit about Tatsuya,” Kagami warned him before heading back into the kitchen.

Aomine huffed. He went out to the balcony to talk freely. He only paid half attention to Momoi as she nagged him, idly watching Alex and Akashi talking as Kagami and Himuro continued cooking. Eventually she asked him a question, “Did everything go well with Akashi?”

“I guess. He seems to be getting along with Alex.”

“Alex? Kagami's American coach? Wait, he's still there?”

“Yeah, still talking to Alex. Kagami's cooking.”

There was a silence before Momoi continued, “How long has he been there?”

“No idea, I was asleep. They were all here when I woke up. Thought it was the TV, they were all speaking English.”

“Oh, that's good, Akashi likes to practice his English. He's trying to lose his accent,” Momoi told him, but in the distracted tone she always used when thinking hard.

He gave her a minute, leaning back against the railing and watching Kagami cook. Finally she said, “Dai-chan, why is Tetsu-kun mad at you?”

“Huh? Tetsu's mad?”

“Well, isn't he? You couldn't move and you told me to call and ask him and he wouldn't tell me why or what happened?”

“Are you still on about that?”

“Dai-chan! Don't be mean to Tetsu-kun!”

“Ugh.” Aomine was already getting tired of explaining himself, so he tried to keep it simple. “It wasn't that big a deal! He was probably worried you'd be embarrassed if he told you Kagami fucked me yesterday.”

The plan backfired as she immediately replied, “Why would Tetsu-kun know that?”

“We didn't do it in front of him, geez, chill. When we met after practice on Monday-”

Momoi cut him off to protest, “You met Tetsu-kun without me again?”

“We were talking about sex stuff, I didn't think you'd be interested.”

“You are so inappropriate! Why are you discussing sex stuff with Tetsu-kun? You have a boyfriend now!”

“We were talking about Kagami! He didn't want to fuck so I wanted to know why!”

“Why would Tetsu-kun know that?” Momoi asked again, voice getting a bit shrill.

“Pff, Tetsu always knows what people are thinking. Especially Kagami, they've been partners long enough.”

“Boys!”

“Like girls don't talk about sex stuff.”

“So,” Momoi continued, ignoring that, sounding resigned. “What did you do?”

“Well, when we talked I figured it must be because Kagami had a tiny dick. But I was wrong so I sent him a pic.”

'You sent Tetsu-kun a dick pic?”

“Of my boyfriend, not my own.”

He heard Momoi slam her phone down – probably on her desk – but she didn't hang up. She was back within a minute to ask, “Dai-chan, why?”

“I'll show you when I get home, you should see this. Kagami's dick is huge!”

“Dai-chan, keep your voice down! Doesn't Kagamin have guests over?”

“They're inside, I'm on the balcony. They can't hear me.”

Momoi made an angry noise before saying, “That's worse! Kagamin's going to be so mad at you if his neighbors hear you talking about him!”

“Eh, he already nagged me about that dick pic. And I'm not going to tell him.”

“Just...Look, just apologize to Tetsu-kun, you embarrassed him. And stop talking about Kagamin in public!”

“You're just jealous I sent the pic to Tetsu and not you, aren't you?”

“No!” She snapped at him, actually hanging up the phone.

Aomine grinned, looking down at the phone. She'd probably protest but she'd want to see it. She'd been around him too long, and spied too much on other basketball teams, to be embarrassed that easily. Even if she wouldn't want Kuroko to know  _ that _ . 

He scrolled through Kagami's contact list, half snooping half looking for Kuroko's number. He'd get the apology out of the way now, talking to Kuroko never took long. But he couldn't find Kuroko anywhere on the list, not under his family or given name. Not even in English. Which was  _ weird,  _ Kagami even had Kise's number.

Aomine looked back into the apartment but Kagami was still cooking, chatting and laughing with Himuro, and Akashi was still talking to Alex. He decided to just ask Kuroko, when he called. But he couldn't remember the number, so he'd have to get it elsewhere. Before thinking about it too hard he called Kise.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise nearly shouted as he answered the phone. Aomine winced, the model was way too happy. 

“What's going on?” Kise asked. “You've never called before? How are you? Is Kurokocchi there?”

“Stop asking questions!” Aomine snapped. “This is why people don't call you?”

“Eh, Aominecchi? Why are you calling me from Kagamicchi's phone? And don't be rude! People call me all the time!”

“Ugh, never mind, I'll get Kuroko's number from someone else.” Aomine hung up before Kise could whine at him then went back into the house. “Hey, Kagami,” he demanded, “why don't you have Tetsu's number on your phone?”

Kagami turned to stare at him, confused, “I see him all the time, why would I need his phone number?”

Aomine sulked, trying not to feel jealous of that. Or worry about who he was jealous of. “I-”

He was cut off as Kagami's phone rang. He glanced down but didn't recognize the number. Kagami walked over and Aomine handed the phone to him.

Kagami glanced at the display briefly, looking like he didn't recognize it either, before answering, “Hello?”

His face darkened as he listened to the caller. He turned to Aomine as he asked angrily, “Why did you call Kise?”

“That wasn't Kise's number.”

Kagami tried to shove the phone back into his hands. “You hung up on him so he used his manager's phone so you wouldn't ignore him.”

“Go away, I don't want to talk to him.”

“ You  _ called  _ him!”

“I just wanted Tetsu's number! But he's annoying!”

“He's always annoying!”

Aomine growled as Kagami forced the phone into his hands. He glanced at the screen but the call unfortunately hadn't disconnected during the struggle. He could just hear Kise wailing about how mean they were being. He looked back at Kagami who was implacable. He looked around for an escape and lit up when he spotted Akashi. “Hey, you talk to him. Even he's less annoying when-”

Kagami hit him, cutting him off. “He isn't your captain anymore, stop relying on him!”

Aomine pouted. He really didn't want to deal with Kise. Kagami sighed, taking the phone, telling him, “If you didn't want to talk you shouldn't have called him, Ahomine.”

Kagami put the phone back to his ear, saying, “Kise, it's Kagami. Yeah, yeah, Aomine's being a dick again. He's mad I made him talk to Momoi.” There was a brief pause as Kise spoke. “Yeah, Alex and Tatsuya are here. And Momoi sent Akashi over to check on the idiot. You aren't in middle school anymore, you all rely on him too much. Look, I have to go, lunch is almost done. Go back to work.” Another brief pause. “Why would he call? He just wanted Kuroko's number, which he should have gotten from Momoi. Go back to work, Kise.”

He hung up the phone then glowered at Aomine. Aomine grinned and said mockingly, “Oh, thank you so much Kagamicchi, you're my savior.”

Kagami scoffed but nearly smiled. “You're an ass. Don't call people on my phone and don't ever call me that again.”

Aomine smirked. “Should I be calling you Taiga then?”

Kagami grinned back, tone now challenging when he said, “Whatever, Daiki, I'm used to it.”

Aomine moved to invade his personal space but Kagami dodged, pushing him away. “Lunch is almost done, idiot, go put a shirt on.”

Aomine was about to retort that everyone else could just take theirs off when he remembered that Akashi was there. “Fine,” He said, grudgingly. “Are my clothes still in the wash?”

“Yeah, I haven't had time for them. Borrow one of mine.”

“Whatever. Don't eat all the food before I'm back.”

Aomine wandered back into Kagami's bedroom and over to his closet. Most of the shirts were black, of course, but there was a blue sweatshirt Aomine recognized. He'd left it when he'd come over after their one-on-one the last week. Aomine threw on one of Kagami's black tees then went back to the living room.

Lunch was done and being served when he came back out. He ended up on the couch with Alex and Akashi; Kagami and Himuro sat on the floor across the table from them. Alex drew him in to her discussion with Akashi about Japan's high school teams and how they would fare in the competitions that year. Himuro had stopped the silent act but was pointedly ignoring Aomine, talking in English with Kagami. Which suited Aomine just fine, he'd had more than enough almost-sibling nonsense with Momoi.

After they ate Alex helped Kagami clean the dishes while the other boys sat, quietly digesting. Alex wandered out of the kitchen as Kagami put the last of the plates away. “We should probably be going now!”

“I shall leave as well, then.” Akashi said, standing.

“It was nice to meet you,” She said. “It's a shame you're heading home.”

He smiled. “It was nice meeting you as well.”

Himuro stood and said something to Kagami in English. Kagami replied in the same. Alex turned to Aomine. “Will you join us for dinner tomorrow?”

“You're staying over?”

“Not here, silly. We're going out to eat tomorrow, I've already made reservations!”

“I'll pass.” Aomine liked Alex – she was pretty and busty and seemed rather fun – but he wasn't volunteering for a family dinner.

“Well, we're off then!” Alex said cheerfully.

Aomine stood and followed them to the entryway as they put on their shoes. Everyone exchanged goodbyes and Aomine waved at them as they left.

Once they were gone Kagami collapsed against the wall, and said, “That was exhausting.”

Aomine grinned. “Speaking English is that tiring for you?”

Kagami glowered at him, saying something in English. Aomine shrugged and replied, “I”m not the American.”

'Whatever. Do you see Akashi often?”

“Not very. He usually talks to Satsuki when he's in town but he doesn't come up much. Why?”

“I just don't get him.”

Aomine shrugged and said, “He doesn't usually talk much, too focused on practice.”

“Because he always wins, huh? Well, whatever. I'm not letting him near scissors though.”

“What? Are you afraid of him?”

“Aren't you?” Kagami retorted.

Aomine shrugged. He hadn't cared enough about the team, or anything, by the end at Teiko to be scared. He wouldn't underestimate the Rakuzan Captain but...

Before he could think about it too deeply Kagami grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a hug. “He's weird and you know it. With that double personality. If I die with scissors in my back you know why.”

Aomine smiled, hugging Kagami back and said, “He can't kill you, you're mine.”

“I doubt his worried about your dating life.”

Aomine hugged him tighter then said, “Well, he can't. Tournaments are less boring with you and Tetsu around.”

Kagami didn't reply immediately, reaching up to run a hand through Aomine's hair soothingly. Finally, he said, “Thanks.”

“Hmm?”

“For not being weird about this. Alex was supposed to be visiting Tatsuya this time.”

“You were worried?” Aomine asked, smiling.

“She's as embarrassing as you are! At least she didn't kiss me this time.”

Aomine pulled back. “She kisses you?”

“Yes, she's a kissing demon. She kisses people way too often. She even kissed coach!”

Aomine would have protested but Kagami cut him off, “If she stays here, you go home.”

“What? Why?”

“She likes to sneak into my bed to sleep with me and she sleeps naked.”

Aomine growled, “And you want me out of the way?”

Kagami laughed, saying, “Not like that, Ahomine. How would you feel if Momoi did that?”

“Ew, creepy!”

“Exactly. She's like my mom.”

Aomine put a hand on Kagami's shoulder then exclaimed, “Oh!”

“What?”

“I forgot! I was going to ask Akashi to show me that trick of his when I saw him.”

“Trick?”

“You know,” Aomine said, pushed lightly on Kagami's shoulder. “That 'know your place' thing he did.”

“You saw that? Wait, you want him to teach you how to make tall people fall on their knees?”

Aomine smiled and said, “You, at least.”

Kagami yanked his hair. “You are such an ass. You could just ask.”

Aomine stepped forward, leaning in to pin Kagami against the wall. “So you'll go down on your knees for me whenever I ask?”

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders, pulling him even closer. His voice was low when he said into Aomine's ear, “Depends how you ask.”

“And if I'd rather ride your-”

The door to Kagami's apartment slammed open, cutting Aomine off.

* * *

Kagami jumped, pushing Aomine away and turning to stare at the purple-haired giant in his doorway.

“So you are here, Mine-chin.”

“What do you want, Murasakibara?”

Murasakibara turned to Kagami, looming – despite still being out in the hall – and reaching out to drop one giant hand on Kagami's head. “Cookies.”

“What?” Kagami asked.

“Cookies. Alex said you made cookies.”

Kagami gaped at him as Aomine began to laugh.

“My apologies, Taiga.” Himuro said in English, stepping into view. “Alex told him your cookies were delicious and he insists on having one.”

Kagami stared at him, ignoring Murasakibara, who started ruffling his hair. He said, in English, “Are you really?”

Himuro's poker face was in full effect. “We've discussed this, Taiga. I don't have to like him.”

Kagami sighed and said, “Yeah. He is an asshole.”

“Alex likes him.”

“Ugh, don't remind me. So...he's the friend whose family you're staying with?”

“Yes. They're very nice. His sister adores Alex.”

Kagami pushed Murasakibara's hand away as the other player began ruffling his hair harder. He switched back to Japanese when he asked, “What?”

“You made American cookies,” Murasakibara reminded him.

Kagami rolled his eyes. “They're just sugar cookies. Making them big doesn't make them American.”

Murasakibara's face lit up. Kagami sighed and said, “Fine! You can have a cookie!”

He stalked into the kitchen and pulled one from his dwindling supply. When he came back he stepped into the doorway before handing it over. “Here, a cookie, happy now?”

Murasakibara stared at it, eyes wide. “It is huge!” He said finally and took a bite. “And it tastes good.”

“Well,” Himuro said, “That's settled. We-”

Murasakibara ignored him, holding the cookie in one hand to eat it slowly, grabbing Kagami's head with the other again. “You should come to Yosen,” he said.

Kagami knocked his hand away again. “What?”

“Transfer to Yosen. Muro-chin will be happy and you can bake for me.”

“Why would I-”

Kagami was cut off as Aomine pounced on him from behind, locking his arms around Kagami's neck. Aomine glared up at Murasakibara and said, “No, he's mine.”

“He's going to Touou?”

“Don't be dumb. He's Tetsu's light, he has to stay at Seirin.”

“Kuro-chin could transfer too.”

“No! He's mine!”

Kagami tried to push back against Aomine who just shifted, moving his arms down to hug Kagami, pinning  _ his _ arms against his side. “Are you two children? I'm not a toy!”

“Mine!” Aomine protested again, stubbornly, as Murasakibara growled. “Kuro-chin doesn't appreciate cookies.”

“I'm not transferring anywhere!”

“Obviously. Mine!”

“But you're wasting your cookies!”

“That's enough, Atsushi,” Himuro cut in. “Taiga isn't transferring anywhere.”

“But-”

Himuro reached out to smooth Kagami's hair down as best he can. “He's happy at Seirin and there he will stay.”

Kagami was briefly happy Aomine had him pinned otherwise he might do something stupidly sappy like grab Himuro's hand or his necklace. Instead he smiled, wide and bright, and agreed, “Yeah, I'm not leaving.”

“But, the cookies...”

“ I'll make you cookies,” Kagami said, compromising. “And give to Tatsuya for you tomorrow  _ if _ you listen to him.”

“You'll make them big, right.”

“Yes, fine, a tin of big cookies. As long as you listen to Tatsuya.”

“You will accept the offer, Atsushi,” Another voice cut in.

Kagami jumped, startled. He turned, as best he could, to the new arrival, asking, “When did you get here?”

Akashi simply replied, “I've been here.”

“No! Don't you pull that Kuroko nonsense! You can't use misdirection!”

Akashi simply looked at him. Kagami flinched then steeled himself. “And don't try to use the Kuroko eyes on me either!”

“But you don't even know what I want, yet.”

Aomine growled, holding Kagami tighter. “I told you, he's mine!”

Kagami glared back at him. “I'm not a toy, I don't belong to anyone.”

“I want,” Akashi started, looking sad. “A cookie.”

There was a long silence then Aomine asked, in disbelief, “Did you just make a joke?”

“I do not joke, Daiki. I want a cookie.”

“Oh god, this is-” Kagami said, briefly hopeless. He shook himself off visibly. “OK, fine, cookies for everyone then you all go home!”

Akashi nodded and agreed, “Acceptable.”

After a brief struggle Kagami freed himself from Aomine and went into the kitchen again, grabbing his tin of cookies. He stalked back out into the hall and shoved a cookie into Aomine's mouth, handed another to Himuro, pushed one in the general direction of Murasakibara's mouth, then handed one to Akashi. “Happy?”

Akashi nibbled on the cookie, looking inscrutable. He said, “You bake well.”

Kagami didn't reply. He did slap Murasakibara's hand away when the other boy reached for the cookie tin. “The cookies are all gone.”

“Aww.”

Himuro gave him the remaining half of his cookie. Aomine stopped eating his cookie to ask Murasakibara, “Where have you been?”

“At home. I came to pick up Ale-chin and Muro-chin.”

“Ale-chin?”

“Where is Alex?” Kagami asked.

“Downstairs,” Himuro replied, softly. “She was laughing too hard to come up with us.”

“Did you have to bring her with you?” Kagami asked him in English.

“She wanted to see you. She planned to meet your boyfriend at dinner tomorrow.”

“So she could tell him embarrassing stories, probably.”

“Probably.”

“It was nice to see you, though. Are you staying in Tokyo long?”

“We're heading back after dinner tomorrow. We need to be back for practice.”

“Maybe we could play a game before you go?”

Himuro nodded but said, “Just one. It's a long trip back.”

“Deal,” Kagami replied, smiling.

Himuro switched back to Japanese to say, “We'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow.” He looked up at Murasakibara and said, “We should go before Alex gets bored.”

Kagami turned to say goodbye to Akashi but the other boy was already gone. Aomine threw an arm around his shoulder and said, “He left while you were talking.”

“Why did he even come back?”

Aomine considered. “Well, these are good cookies.”

Kagami ignored that, waving to Himuro and Murasakibara as they left. Aomine leaned against him and asked, “Are you really going to make him cookies?”

“I said I would, didn't I?”

“When did you start baking?”

“It isn't that different from cooking. I don't usually bother since I don't like sweets that much.”

“I'm not surprised, considering how much you eat.”

Kagami elbowed him lightly then went back into his apartment. Aomine followed him. Kagami made sure to lock the door when he shut it this time.

Aomine draped himself across Kagami's back again, arms around his neck. “Are you expecting any more guests?”

“I wasn't expecting them!”

Aomine licked the back of his neck and asked, “So I don't have to behave anymore, right?”

Kagami turned and kissed him. When he pulled back he admitted, “I suppose not. Though you could behave more often.”

“You aren't dating me for my behavior.”

“Obviously. But...” Kagami trailed off, kissing Aomine again before saying. “If you aren't going to behave what should we do?'

“Well, I am going to have to change my plans.”

“Oh?”

“You do plan to sit at dinner tomorrow, right?”

Kagami's eyes widened as he considered the implications of that then he relaxed. “Well, you did behave, so I guess we'll do what you want.”

Aomine groaned, grabbing Kagami's ass to pull him close. “Don't tempt me, Bakagami.”

Kagami just kissed him. Aomine reciprocated, raising one hand to tangle in Kagami's hair, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss. The phone rang.

Kagami bit Aomine's lower lip as he pulled back, nearly shouting. “Who is it now?”

Aomine cursed, raising a hand to his mouth to check for blood. “You- Oh, that's Tetsu's ring tone.”

Kagami deflated. “Better answer it then,” he said.

Aomine didn't immediately move.

“Kuroko wouldn't call without a reason.”

Aomine let the phone finish ringing then said, “I'll text him, I'm tired of talking. Where's my phone?”

“On the counter.”

Aomine leaned over the counter and grabbed his phone. Kagami went into the kitchen to check that he had all the ingredients for Murasakibara's cookies as the other boy texted.

Eventually Aomine asked, “Why'd you delete that picture?”

“Hmm, what picture?” Kagami asked, turning to him.

“The one I sent Kuroko this morning.”

Kagami had completely forgotten about the dick pic incident when Alex had shown up. “You still had that?”

“ Why would  _ I _ delete it?”

“Why would you keep it?”

“Hey, I like your dick. Don't know why you're so embarrassed, you should show off.”

Kagami was going to protest that when Aomine cut him off. “Who used my phone?”

“Umm... Akashi noticed that it was yours. He said I should remind you to have better security on it, apparently it's no better than it was at Teiko.”

Aomine paled and said, “Akashi.”

“Yeah. Tatsuya probably thought it was mine and Alex never went in the kitchen. Why?”

“Akashi deleted the pic.”

Kagami blushed brightly and wished he could sink through the floor. He tried to remember if Akashi had  _ said  _ anything while fiddling with Aomine's phone. “God! Akashi saw... That can't be. He never even blinked!”

“Well, I didn't delete it, I wanted to show Satsuki. And if you didn't-”

“Stop sending people pictures of my dick, you bastard!”

“Satsuki doesn't count!”

“You said that about Kuroko! And she's a girl, you can't just send her dirty pictures!”

“You seriously underestimate girls,” Aomine replied. “Huh, I wonder if Akashi stayed to see if I'd noticed.”

“Don't be self-centered, he stayed to talk to Alex. She was in the WNBA.”

Aomine dropped his phone on the couch and said, “I didn't know he was into women's basketball.”

Kagami walked over to pick up the phone and set it on the table before replying, “More American basketball in general, I think.”

Aomine stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist. “Hey.”

“What?'

“I decided what I want.”

“You are not sending your teammates – former or current- pictures of my dick,” Kagami replied instantly.

Aomine smirked, running a hand teasingly along the hem of Kagami's pants and whispering in his ear, “Maybe next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I was prowling AoKaga tumblr posts I came across a fic idea from the-nerdinator: http://tinyurl.com/nv9cb44. So I mulled over it for awhile and, somehow, it turned into this. I may add another chapter for the bit where everyone finds out Kagami's secret.
> 
> It's been quite a while since I wrote a fanfic so feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
